Summer
by Faitil
Summary: How summer became Eddie Ryland's favorite time of the year.
1. 1903

_(A/N: I've edited and reuploaded this chapter so many times because I was dissatisfied with the way the story was going, so I think this chapter is worth reading again if you want to understand the rest of the story. I'm just having trouble figuring out why Eddie would want to annoy Samantha, but I think I've finally got it. Also, please review!)_

 _Summer 1903_

EDDIE POV

It would be an understatement to say that Virginia Ryland was picky. From her tastefully done make up to the stylish interior of her house, not at thing was out of place. A Virginia Ryland possession could not be too garish nor to modest. Which is why out of compulsive habit she smoothed down her sons hair for the fifth time in the hour.

"Mommy, won't you _please_ stop," Eddie protested.

"I'm sorry dear, but you must understand that it is important for one to always look presentable, you never know who you might meet," Virginia replied.

Eddie puffed his cheeks and rang the doorbell.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Edwards isn't here. Maybe we should go home," Eddie looked to his mother with hopeful eyes. It was the middle of July and Eddie was beginning to sweat. He had already calculated an escape route.

"Oh no, you don't-" Virginia stopped halfway when Hawkins opened the door and led them into the dining room.

The two were alone with their thoughts as they waited for Mary Edwards to appear. Eddie glanced at the green walls and his eyes landed on a portrait of Mary and the late Mr. Edwards.

Virginia and Eddie Ryland were at their elderly neighbors house for lunch but Eddie knew their was another reason. He had heard his mother murmuring with his father two weeks ago about how Ms. Edwards' granddaughter was soon to be moving in. Apparently she was around Eddie's age. Eddie wondered what this girl was like. All the other girls Eddie met at public school were too proper to play tag or baseball with. He hoped this new girl would be fun. Perhaps he could share his beetle collection with her.

Several hours later Eddie decided that his mother and father must have been lying to him about this girl. She obviously didn't even exist. It had been almost two hours since they arrived and all that time he had only had the old lady gossip of his mother and Ms. Edwards to entertain him. _Where was she?_

The two ladies were leaning inward. They seemed to be having a deep conversation about Gardner Edwards' scandalous relationship with Cornchip something or other and so on.

Finally, Eddie heard steps coming down the stairs. And the most beautiful girl he had ever seen entered the room. She had long shiny hair, big brown eyes, and soft pink lips. She looked really cute with her oversized hair bow. She even liked the same books as him he noticed, a copy of The Wizard of Oz in her left hand. And she just had the nicest smile when she looked at Grandmary. Eddie put his hand over his small 9 year old heart to check that it hadn't stopped. Oh great, now she was staring at him, like she was expecting something.

"Hullo, Samantha, I'm Eddie" he greeted with a little wave.

She smiled shyly "Hello, Eddie, Grandmary says you live next door."

"That's right," Eddie shook his head up and down.

"Why don't you two go outside and play why we ladies finish up here?" suggested Ms. Edwards.

The children were obedient and took this as an opportunity to leave the stuffy conversation.

"So Eddie do you like The Wizard of Oz?" asked Samantha

"Oh yes, my favorite part is when the Wicked Witch poisons the poppy field, or maybe when the house lands on the Witch of the East, or Dorothy melts the Wicked Witch… or, wait, maybe -"

SAMANTHA POV

Samantha was pleased that Eddie liked her favorite book but she couldn't help but notice Eddie only liked the rather violent parts.

"But Eddie, what about the Dorothy's silver slippers, or when Glinda visits in her bubble?" Samantha added.

Eddie looked bewildered. "Gee, Samantha, you really are a girl."

Samantha gritted, "And what's wrong with being a girl?"

"You only like the stupid parts that sissy's like" he pouted.

Samantha was beginning to see red. He insulted her intelligence and her opinions. She stepped on his foot. Hard.

Eddie yelped, "you'll pay for this, Samantha!"

Samantha didn't spare him a passing glance as she stomped back into the house.

Eddie let out a few choice words that he had heard his cousin say before as he bore holes into Samantha's retreating form.


	2. 1904

_Summer 1904_

EDDIE POV

Last summer, Eddie decided he did not like this Samantha girl. She was a peace loving idiot and he recently learned she thought she was smarter than him despite her being was a whole year younger. If she thought her pretty face could make up for her rudeness but she was sorely mistaken. He had gotten her back by putting a beetle down the collar of her shirt after their falling out in '03. It had been a never-ending war ever since. Eddie crunched some leaves under his knees as he changed positions. He was hiding in the hedge between the two houses. He saw his target was distracted and made his move.

He cupped both hands over his mouth "Samantha!"

She fell out of the tree she was perched on. Mission accomplished. Eddie let loose an ugly laugh. She glared at him. Eddie had already become immune to this by now. This is for ratting him out for his last deed. "You're so dumb you don't even know how to climb a tree!" he sneered.

"Go away, Eddie!" Samantha complained.

"I bet you also think that three times four is twelve too!" Eddie added.

"Three times four _is_ twelve." Suddenly Samantha had her own sneer.

"Eddie Ryland, I know you keep your beetle collection behind that shed," she pointed, " and I will personally put them in the church basket and tell your mother that you did it, if you don't leave me alone!" Samantha was steaming. All the color left Eddie's face. _Darnit._ He sprung up from his hiding spot. He needed to find a new place for his beetle jar.

SAMANTHA POV

Samantha's shoulders slumped after being reprimanded by Grandmary again. She felt so ashamed that she almost said she would stop teasing Eddie. But she knew that was an impossible promise. She heard a rumbling by the window and perked up a bit. Uncle Gard popped out of the automobile and held his hand out to someone. _Of course, it's Cornelia_ Samantha thought as she rolled her eyes. Samantha jumped out of her seat and ran to the door to greet Gard. Grandmary had beaten her to it. She was already berating her son, saying he'd kill himself in the contraption. Gard stood his ground and brightened up when he saw Samantha.

"Mother, you must keep up with the times. Driving is a very important lesson that Samantha will need in the future."Gard smiled.

Grandmary sighed in exasperation, "But Samantha's clothes will gather dust if she rides in that thing."

"Not a problem Ms. Edwards! Sam can wear my coat." For the first time, Samantha thought Cornelia was good for something.

Sam put on lifted up the hem of the too big coat as Uncle Gard escorted her to the automobile.

Samantha crinkled her nose. That little weasel Eddie was sitting in the front seat. They made eye contact. Eddie noticed Gard and got out.

Gard didn't pay much attention to Eddie, thinking he was one of Samantha's friends. He lifted Samantha into the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's side.

"You look really stupid in that thing" Eddie nodded at Cornelia's coat. Gard started up the car. And the engine roared to life. Samantha was much more fascinated by the car than Eddie's insults.

Eddie was annoyed by this lack of attention and puffed his chest out, "I know something you don't. A girl around your age that goes to my school is going to be living with us. Her name is Nellie" he announced.

This peaked Samantha's interest. She had Ida Dean and a few other girls at Miss Crampton's but it would be nice to have a girk live close by too. But she was choking on too much dust to respond. Uncle Gard started driving. Eddie scurried back to his house.


	3. 1904 II

_Late Summer 1904_

EDDIE POV

Eddie was chewing gum in the tunnel between the hedges. Everytime he blew a bubble he was thinking of some new invention that would make him more famous than Thomas Edison. His train of thought was ruined when Samantha's sullen face appeared before him.

"What is it?" Eddie drawled.

"Where is Nellie? She wasn't here earlier." her eyebrow was knit together with worry. Of course she would never willingly come to his house to see him.

"Nellie became ill last week. Mother doesn't think she can work anymore, the way she is. Morris is probably driving her back to the city right now." Eddie inspected a long string of gum.

"Next time we'll have to hire help that can actually work." he added thoughtfully. He looked up. He was just repeating something his mother said but he had realized this was not the person he should be talking to. Samantha looked like she was on the verge of tears. She drew her fist back. Eddie prepared for the impact. He realized he deserved it but his pride was stopping him from taking it back. So he waited.

What happened next was much worse. Before he could react Samantha had already stolen the wad of gum from his hand and jammed it into his already messy hair. Samantha stormed away. Probably to find her little friend.

After messing with his curls for several minutes Eddie went into the house to look for some shears. Mother would not be happy. Eddie fumed. First of all he was angry that Samantha couldn't see social boundaries. Eddie was only ten but he had observed much about society from his parents and elder cousins. Couldn't Samantha see her life would be so much easier if she just followed the rules? However he was most angry with himself. He took pride in never having truly hurt someone's feelings before. Everything he said was just to rile people up. He had made Samantha angry before but this was the first time he made her sad. He hated it. For the first time in Eddie's life he felt true regret. Not regret of having been caught like usual, but honest shame.

Eddie wandered his way to the kitchen. He immediately worried he had walked in on a private moment. Eddie hid behind the door archway. Samantha held Nellie's hand as tears slid down Nellie's face. Nellie was explaining her sudden absence and Samantha was trying to comfort her.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," Samantha squeezed Nellie's hand. She exited through the other door. Eddie had a feeling he couldn't kick.

NELLIE POV

But Samantha didn't come right back. A senior maid was escorting Nellie to the car in a matter of minutes. Morris the Ryland's driver, opened the door for Nellie. Two more minutes and she would never see her best friend again.

"Morris, wait!" Nellie looked back to see Eddie jogging towards them.

Nellie was surprised to see the young master. She couldn't remember a word he had said to her in her short time as a maid. Nellie assumed this was because Mrs. Ryland thought it inappropriate for Eddie to befriend a servant.

"What can I do for you Master Eddie?" Morris spoke. Eddie was bent over trying to catch his breath.

" Pick up this list of things my mother ordered before you drop this girl off. Mother says we need them before lunch. You know how she gets." Eddie hinted.

Morris picked the list from Eddie's hand and left in rush. He forgot all about Nellie. Lunch was in nearly half an hour. Nellie had already looked at the menu for today and she knew the house had all the ingredients. Nellie was shocked. Eddie was just as particular about social classes as his mother. Why would he help her?

Eddie turned on his heel. Nellie called out to him before he could leave, "Um. Thank you!"

Eddie looked back at her, "S'no problem. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone I did this; especially not mother or Samantha."

Nellie just nodded her head and followed him back to the kitchen. She understood why he wouldn't want his mother to know, but Sam? Whatever. Nellie was just grateful to Eddie for the time he had given her. As they entered the Ryland House Eddie ran upstairs. She wanted to say thanks again but Samantha was already running towards her in a giant bear hug before she could say anything else. She just shrugged and hugged Sam back, glad to have one last goodbye with her friend.

(A/N: So… how's it going so far?)


	4. 1905

Summer 1905

 _(A/N: Samantha is 10. Eddie is 11.)_

EDDIE POV

Eddie watched from his bedroom window as The Edwards' and Samantha packed for a trip to Piney Point. Mr. Ryland's hardware business had brought in less income than last year, so Eddie's family couldn't afford to go away for the summer. Just like how Eddie went to public school instead of Lessing's Boys School. Eddie didn't mind though. Ever since he witnessed Nellie and Samantha's friendship, he realized that status wasn't the most important thing to some people. And Eddie was eleven. He had the right to his own opinions separate from mother's. Besides if that idiot, Samantha could do it, he could too.

Eddie went downstairs for a better look. He fawned over Gardner Edwards' car.

SAMANTHA POV

Samantha felt like she was being watched. She surveyed the area and saw Eddie Ryland from his window. She waved to him. Samantha was beginning to feel more mature. She wanted to take Grandmary's advice and turn the other cheek. She even let Eddie help make ice cream for her birthday. That had turned out to be an utter mistake. But she wanted to kill Eddie with her newfound kindness.

Eddie wasn't in the window anymore. He was making his way towards her.

"Samantha," Eddie said looking somewhat disinterested. Perhaps Eddie was beginning to grow out of teasing her as well. Two years of teasing was already a fifth of their lives. Samantha had done the math.

"What is it Eddie?" she couldn't keep the annoyed tone out of her voice.

Eddie looked like he was going to say something cutting but then he just said, "Just don't go drowning on me. I've seen you swim before. Looks like the devil's controlling you." He swiveled around with his hands in his pockets. He hummed a tune all the way back to his house.

Samantha was left wondering why Eddie hadn't used the usual ugly or stupid card. Was he actually trying to wish her well?

Aunt Cornelia called her name telling her it was time to leave.


	5. 1906

_Summer 1906_

 _Samantha – 11_

 _Eddie – 12_

SAMANTHA POV

Samantha walked towards the tunnel. It was decided that Samantha should move in with Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia. The adults thought Samantha should be introduced to a more metropolitan lifestyle in New York and as much as no one liked to think about it, Grandmary was getting on in her years. Of course, Samantha would still spend summers with Grandmary and the Admiral.

As Samantha approached the dark alcove. She scooted inside and heard rather than saw someone else there too. Someone cursed when her shoulder hit his. Yes, it was just her next door neighbor. _Well,_ he was sitting in her and Nellie's spot, so he would just have to deal with her presence.

"What are you doing here?" she was curious.

Eddie put his finger over his lips, "lower your voice Sam."

"Not until you tell me why you look so nervous. And don't call me Sam, we aren't that close," she asserted.

Eddie scouted the yard like he was searching for someone, "Deal with it. Sam is shorter than Samantha. And why should the great Eddie Ryland waist his time?"

Samantha ignored his arrogance, "You still didn't answer my first question."

Eddie finally faced her with a sigh, "Mother arranged ' a playdate' for me with Edith Eddleton, but I think its just another future marriage set up."

Samantha made a face. Even someone as prejudiced as Eddie didn't deserve the monster that was Edith Eddleton. Eddie said, "I guess you see my point? Ugh. She's been trying to kiss me ever since our parents left us alone."

Samantha felt bad for Eddie. Uncle Gard and Aunt Cornelia had married for love and Grandmary was beginning to give Samantha more independence, so she didn't have to deal with such problems. At least not yet.

"Would this be your first kiss, Eddie?" Samantha wondered out loud.

Eddie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "It's not like you've kissed anyone before Sam." Eddie was getting defensive.

"That's true." Samantha still hadn't met many boys so far. In fact, the boy she was closest to besides Uncle Gard was Eddie. She wondered what kissing was like. To have another person's lips on your own. She had seen Gard and Cornelia do it hundreds of times. How hard could it be?

"Why don't you kiss me, then?" Curiosity killed the cat. Hopefully it wouldn't kill Samantha.

"Hm?" Eddie exclaimed. Samantha didn't know someone's eyebrows could go up that high.

"Shh!" Samantha pointed at Edith who was about a hundred feet away. Still searching for Eddie.

"I mean I would feel awful if my first kiss was Edith. No one deserves that, not even you." Samantha looked at Eddie with her big eyes.

Eddie was silent for a couple minutes. He seemed like he was actually considering Samantha's proposition. " All right." He nodded his head like he was trying to convince himself that this was a sensible idea.

"Good," Samantha leaned in. Eddie leaned in too.

Their lips touched. It lasted only a few seconds. Samantha thought it was a very nice feeling.

EDDIE POV

In those few seconds, Eddie realized he was a goner. Samantha's lips were soft and cool. It was everything that Eddie denied he liked about her. Eddie almost kissed her gain but heard his mother calling him and saw Gardner Edward looking for Samantha on the other side of the bush.

"Um, I should go," he mumbled.

"Er, me too," she said.

The two stood up on their respective sides upon the interruption.

When the they saw each other in the light of day, they instinctively looked in the opposite direction. "I'll see you?" Eddie was hopeful.

"Actually, I'm moving away today," Samantha admitted feeling guilty.

"But I'll be back next summer, so you can pester me then," She smiled.

Eddie didn't know what to do with this new information. He just stuck his hand over the hedge.

"Will do." Eddie smirked.

They shook hands.

"See you, Eddie," Samantha gave a promise of return. She retracted her hand and ran off to be with Uncle Gardner. Eddie was comforted by the knowledge that Samantha Parkington never went back on a promise.


	6. 1907

_Summer 1907_

 _Samantha – 12  
Eddie – 13_

EDDIE POV

Eddie had gone on a week long trip with Mr. Ryland to visit his father's steel manufacturer. Over the school year Eddie's parents noticed his growing interest in machines and thought a trip to the steel plant would be educational. Eddie found the experience fascinating but he wished he had made it home in time for Samantha's return to Mount Bedford. It may be awkward, but he just wanted to see her face again.

Eddie also wanted to impress Samantha with his improved math skills. He had practiced and practiced this year just so he could prove to Samantha that he was finally better than her at something other than pestering.

But Samantha didn't come out of the house for a week. Eddie remembered her as an incredibly active girl. Had the city changed her into someone being cooped up in a room?

Eddie tried to ask his mother about Samantha without sounding too concerned. Mrs. Ryland knew all the town gossip.

"Why Eddie, she is sick as a dog. Poor thing hasn't left her room all week," Mrs. Ryland lamented. "Darling why don't you drop off some flowers from the garden to wish her well?"she suggested.

Eddie did just that. He was frightened Samantha would be dead by the time he arrived. If the sickness didn't kill her, the lack of movement would. To his relief, she only asleep when he arrived. Nellie was sitting at her bedside reading a book. Eddie said hello and placed the flowers in a nearby vase. He asked how Samantha was. She updated him on her friends life for the past year. He then tried to make some of the awkwardness between master and former- servant go away by asking how Nellie was too. She said she was reading because she wanted to be a school teacher. Eddie was impressed that Nellie would strive for a job beyond her means.

Eddie helped Nellie with some math problems as they waited for Samantha to wake up. Eddie waited another hour but had to leave to get home for dinner. He stood up and smoothed Samantha's hair down like his mother had done so many times for him. He realized he was being watch by Nellie and stopped midway through the gesture. He played it off and tried to leave casually.

SAMANTHA POV

Samantha woke up at around seven o'clock to see her best friend pouring over some calculations. The questions seemed significantly harder than the ones she was practicing the other day.

"I didn't know you could do geometry." Samantha remarked.

"Well when I looked at it from a different angle it all clicked. Also Eddie Ryland dropped by and showed me a few tricks. He would make a good teacher." Nellie didn't look up from her work. Samantha coughed.

Samantha mused _I guess he finally learned his times tables._

Samantha recovered the day after. She walked outside and noticed Eddie sitting on the curb. She flopped down beside him. She thanked him for the flowers. This made Eddie smiled his widest smile.

"S'no problem. My mother asked me to do it." he tried to cover up.

" I heard from Nellie that you finally gained some intelligence," Samantha chided.

Eddie laughed. Samantha liked to make Eddie laugh. His laugh was one of the most honest things about him. He shoved her shoulder with his own and the two entered some good-natured banter. Samantha felt a warm feeling spread through her chest but she couldn't really place it.


	7. 1908

_Summer 1908_

 _Samantha – 13_

 _Eddie – 14_

SAMANTHA POV

 _Ida Dean was in France and Ruthie Adams caught Samantha's cold. Being such Samantha spent the last few days of her visit with Eddie. If Samantha had told her eight year old self about all the fun she was having with Eddie Ryland, eight year old Samantha would have covered her ears and called Samantha a liar. They went saw shows at the opera house, played games like blindman's bluff, and oohed and ahhed over the newest inventions in the Sears Roebuck catalog at the library. They even went to the fair together. Samantha wanted to do it all over again._

Samantha thought of last summer. Even though Eddie hated the plays, he went because he knew Samantha adored them. Samantha actually wanted to be around Eddie. And she thought he might want to be around her too. Hopefully, Eddie would spend a few days with her. She knew Eddie had other friends, but surely he could spare some time for an old neighbor?

Speak of the devil. She was leaving the candy store when she saw him on the corner. Wow. Eddie was taller than her by two inches last year. Now it seemed he had grown at least four more. And he had finally lost the baby fat in his cheeks leaving behind a stronger jawline. Samantha would even go as far to say that he was handsome. He was waving to her now. Samantha waved back emphatically. But was shoved by a blonde girl that was waving at Eddie too. _What?_

Then to Samantha's utter shock this girl kisses Eddie on the cheek and holds his hand. It seemed like Eddie hadn't even seen Samantha. Samantha dashed back home and waited for Eddie at his door step.

When Eddie appeared the girl wasn't with him. Maybe Sam had imagined the whole thing. Maybe after not seeing Eddie for so long she had imagined the worst. No . She hadn't been away anymore than usual.

Not one for passive aggressiveness, Samantha cornered him. "Hi, Eddie!"

"Holy Cow, Sam! Where did you come from?"

Samantha bit her lip, "The real question was where were you?"

"Oh you know, the candy shop." he replied, checking the time.

"Darn it Eddie. I just... well, I was just there too. I saw you with someone and I saw you kiss. Um...and I really wanted to ask who that person was!" Samantha finished.

"Mm, that was my girlfriend, Lucinda. But I just call her Lucy." Eddie smiled at the image of his girlfriend.

This only made Sam more shocked. Sam expected Eddie to act like he was caught red handed, not blatantly honest.

"If this is another one of your mother's schemes I can help you like last time," Samantha proposed.

"That's nice of you, but there's no need. I actually like Lucy a lot," he finished.

Samantha could see that Eddie was really charmed by Lucy, so she let it go after a hefty questioning.

"Well, I guess you guys do look pretty good together." Samantha admitted. She received a noncommittal nod. Samantha tried to cheer up but she felt like crying.

"So tell me, did you put a bug down her collar when you first met?"She tried a joke.

Eddie seemed not to notice the change in the atmosphere. He smirked. "I only do that to girls who actually thought Glinda was an interesting character." Samantha punched his shoulder.

Two hours after the investigation Samantha sat at her old desk. She wanted to write a letter to Nellie. Suddenly her face was wet. The paper was ruined from her tears. Samantha didn't even notice until five minutes of trying to write. Samantha figured she was just sad because Eddie had gone and grown up without her. Or the feeling she had been replaced. Maybe it was both. Maybe it was more.

EDDIE POV

For Eddie, the reality was that his Father's business was going under. The hardware market was becoming over saturated and the competition proved to fierce. Eddie had a small trust fund but it wasn't enough to sustain him after a couple years. In a last effort to recover their wealth, his mother had set him up with a girl his age from Miss Crampton's Academy. Yes, fourteen was quite young, but this was urgent.

Lucinda Shaeffer was well off thanks to her great-grandfather's early investment in some of today's top banks. Lucy was nice enough and attractive enough, she even cracked some righteous jokes. But something was missing. Something Eddie knew he had with Samantha.

Samantha. He had to keep his situation from her. All these years, he criticized the working class – he was about to become one of them. He knew Samantha would think he was such a hypocrite. Maybe this was payback for all the gossiping his mother did. He also couldn't say a word, lest someone important finds out. For gods sake, how could one not notice the dwindling amount of servants? But he kept his mouth shut because he felt Mother was on the verge of insanity.

Eddie walked into the dining room to see his parents at the table looking grave.

"Son, have a seat," his father commanded.

"My boy, I can handle being down on my luck, you know I was never behind this whole marriage scheme." Mr. Ryland always played the good guy.

"Richard! Eddie you're father and I have just received the most terrible news ever." Virginia Ryland scowled.

What could it be? It was his mother. The most terrible news ever could be that the silverware wasn't properly transported to the new house or that Belgium stopped producing chocolate.

"It appears the Schaeffer's want to terminate your engagement with Lucinda." She said.

"Why?" Eddie inquired.

"To put it simply, a better prospect showed up," she looked down.

Eddie would have whooped with joy had his mother not been so heartbroken.

"That's quite all right mother, I have news of my own. I'm planning to become an engineer. I've already contacted someone willing to teach me. I turn fifteen in September. I'll save the family on my own terms." Eddie announced. He kissed them both on the forehead and skipped out the door.

 _(A/N: Well that was an emotional chapter. I don't think 15 is too young to start working considering the time period.)_


	8. 1909

_Summer 1909_

 _Samantha – 14_

 _Eddie – 15_

EDDIE POV

The Rylands moved to a modest apartment in New York City in May. Eddie had felt shy after declaring that he would be the family's savior. Perhaps he had promised something he was incapable of doing. His father realized this and pulled him a side after Eddie's outburst. He told Eddie that he was too young to support two adults and himself. However, Mr. Ryland said, he talked it over with Mrs. Ryland and the two decided that it would be a good idea to help Eddie pay for his education. Mr. Ryland would work at an old friend's shop. Mrs. Ryland would even pitch in here and there as a governess. Eddie felt guilty that he would not be able to help his parents until he had finished studying but Mr. Ryland assured him that he, " had been watching him all these years," and that Eddie, "had become a fine young man."

Eddie never felt incredibly close to Richard Ryland before. It would be nice if he made more of an effort to know the man he called father. Then Eddie's thoughts turned to his mother. One of her greatest features was her pride. He felt bad for the old bird, what with all the talk back in Mount Bedford about the Rylands' fall from grace.

Eddie hadn't talked to anyone from Mount Bedford in months. So he was surprised to see Samantha at his door with a gift basket.

"Hello, Sam. It's good to see you again. Er – don't you usually spend the summer in Bedford?" He greeted her.

"Eddie Ryland! I can't believe I had to hear that you moved from Ida Dean." Samantha ignored his question. "Also, when will you invite me inside? Its sweltering in this hallway."

Eddie made room for Samantha's entry. She placed the basket on a table. She sat down and looked around the main room.

"All of Bedford misses you." Samantha started.

"They could have fooled me."Eddie replied.

"Oh, shut up. You left a lot of girls broken hearted." Eddie laughed at Samantha's statement.

"And you're one of them?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I weeped over your picture every night."Samantha joked back.

"Actually I was talking about Lucinda Shaeffer to name one." Now she was looking at her hands.

"Lucy and I were done by January."Eddie got up to get some water.

"But she adored you!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Not after Father's business started failing." He replied bitterly.

"Oh Eddie, I'm sorry." Samantha she sent him a pitying look. She noticed no one else was home. "Where are your parents?"

"At work." He took a sip of water. "You didn't answer my first question. Why are you here?"

"Right. Well, Grandmary is the only one sticking up for your family in Mount Bedford. She told me to 'deliver these essentials to Virginia'. I'm staying at Uncle Gard's and Cornelia's house until tomorrow." She answered.

"How funny. We've been living in the same city for months were never the wiser." Samantha giggled.

"That _is_ strange." Eddie grinned. "I assume you've heard about the new Aeronautical club that opened last year?"

Samantha nodded.

"I think I can sneak us in to today's showing. My friend, Will Burris, helped design one of the planes." Eddie continued.

SAMANTHA POV

Eddie took her by the hand and they were off. This was all so exciting for Samantha: airplanes, real life aviators... Eddie. To be honest, once Samantha heard the Rylands were in hot water, she was worried. Eddie had already grown up so much last summer. She wasn't sure if she could handle him becoming a stuffy working adult. She was pleasantly surprised.

The show ended at 6 o'clock. Eddie was escorting Samantha back to the Edwards' house. The pair talked each other's ears off about the new models.

"Burris's plane was incredible! Sam, did you see the engine? Genius!" Eddie blabbered away. Samantha listened to Eddie's babbling.

"I really liked the wings on the second one too." Samantha said.

"But you have to admit Will's was the best." Eddie tried.

"It was good." Samantha thought Will's plane was well planned but it looked like the second plane shown was faster.

Eddie threw his arms up in defeat. They arrived at Samantha's doorstep. Eddie looked at Samantha. Samantha suddenly felt shy so she looked down. Eddie was beginning to move closer to Samantha when the door opened. It was Uncle Gard. Samantha excused herself. Eddie uttered a quick goodbye and headed home.

"Was that Eddie Ryland just now?" asked Gard. Samantha nodded sheepishly. "He sure has grown. Last time I saw him he was drawing monsters in the dirt of the automobile." Gard added.

(Historical Background: The first flying club, Aeronautical Society of NY, opened in June of 1908.)


	9. 1910

_What they say about us_

 _Early Summer 1910_

 _Samantha – 15_

 _Eddie -16_

 _Nellie – 15_

MRS. RYLAND POV

Mary Edwards still kept in contact with the Rylands. Virginia and Mary had gossiping sessions every other Wednesday in Mount Bedford. It was hard to end such a long standing tradition. So they decided to continue correspondence through letters. Mary would tell Virginia about events like the birth of the Leroux's daughter. Likewise, Virginia would divulge information about how the girls were doing; things their parents didn't know. Things such as Nellie Edwards' burgeoning relationship with Eddie's friend, Liam MacNamara or Bridget and Jenny's schooling. This was all knowledge she had pried from her son.

Virginia was reading Mary's most recent letter in an armchair. Samantha and Nellie would be going to a few dances this year when she came to Bedford. Mary didn't trust that Cornelia or Gardner knew much about proper dancing and wrote that she hoped Virginia could help the girls out. Mary even offered to pay her. Virginia would have done it regardless. She could not imagine being their age and not being able to dance. She immediately rung the Edwards house on the candlestick telephone. They would start their lessons this evening.

Samantha and Nellie came over to the Ryland's house by sunset.

"I'm so glad you could come by!" She cheered.

"Thank you for having us." Samantha replied.

"Let us begin!" Mrs. Ryland clapped her hands together.

Hours later, Mrs. Ryland was exhausted. It was really the girls' first time dancing. Mrs. Ryland assumed the man's role but the problem of more girls than dance partners remained. She was currently trying to teach Nellie the waltz.

Eddie burst through the door at that moment. He hung put down his hat and walked into the kitchen area. Mrs. Ryland was relieved to see her son. "Ooh, Eddie. It is good that you arrived. Here, dance with Samantha while I finish teaching Nellie this step." She lead her confused son out of the kitchen.

"Can't it wait, Mother?" Eddie crossed his arms.

"Stop your laziness, boy!" She snapped the back of the boy's head. Eddie sighed looking back to Samantha.

SAMANTHA POV

Eddie gingerly settled his hand on her waist. The place that he had touched burned through Samantha's clothes. Samantha was so caught up in the feeling she barely heard Eddie clear his throat.

"Sorry, you have to do this." She whispered after she put her hand in his.

"It's fine. I just like to test Mother's limits. " Eddie smirked. "Now, shall we?"

Eddie hummed a tune and Samantha did her best to keep in time.

"I can slow down if you want? It's hard to keep up with a master." He said. Samantha could always count on Eddie for a cocky remark.

"Don't mock me Eddie." Samantha glared.

"Suit yourself." Eddie twirled her around. Samantha started to lose her footwork.

"Edward! Have I taught you nothing? Twirling is not part of the waltz" Mrs. Ryland was deadly serious.

Eddie caught Samantha and went back to humming. Samantha thought the sound was comforting and wondered what Eddie's singing was like. Samantha mentally laughed at the image of Eddie serenading someone. She lost herself in the music and rested her head on his chest. At some point Eddie had slowed and Samantha realized she was just listening to the sound of him breathing. She rose her head looking at him through her eyelashes.

Samantha remembered herself when she heard a round of applause. Samantha removed herself from Eddie to see Nellie and Mrs. Ryland giving them a standing ovation.

"That was lovely, my dear. You only missed a few beats. I think we have improved all improved a lot tonight." Mrs. Ryland said looking pleased with herself.

Nellie skipped up to her adopted sister to compliment her. The girl engaged in some idle chatter.

Eddie's stomach grumbled. Samantha snickered. He sheepishly went off to make some food. Mrs. Ryland trailed behind him, complaining about how famished she was.

Once the mother and son were out of hearing range, Nellie stepped closer to Samantha.

"I think I have an interesting story to tell Bridget later. She thinks she is an aspiring romance author and she is only thirteen." Nellie giggled.

"Be my guest." Samantha was not impressed with Nellie's insinuation. Nellie kept hinting that Samantha should pursue Eddie all year. They had visited him on his lunch break once and ever since then Nellie insisted the two were in love. Samantha didn't explicitly say she liked Eddie as more than a friend, but Nellie always knew what her best friend was thinking. Samantha stopped bothering to correct her when she brought up the topic.

"Why don't you ask him on a date?" Nellie asked.

"It's more appropriate for the boy ask the girl." Samantha said.

"Since when did you follow such a code?" Nellie laughed.

"Listen," Samantha lowered her voice, "I know it's hard to believe, but your brave friend Sam gets scared of rejection too."

Nellie was surprised at her friends honesty. But she found that she could understand. She was going through the same thing with Liam.

"All right. I'll stop pushing you." Nellie grinned. Happy that her friend had found someone to care about that way. "But tell me all about the dancing when we get home."

Samantha sighed. Nellie had become so nosy overtime, but Samantha guessed that just came with being sisters.


	10. 1911

_Summer 1911_

 _Eddie – 17  
Samantha – 16  
Liam – 19  
Nellie – 16_

EDDIE POV

Blurry farmland passed through Eddie's field of vision. He repositioned himself in the velvet booth. The locomotive tore down the tracks. They would be in Mount Bedford in nearly an hour.

Mary Edwards had been so pleased with the girls' dancing last summer that she had invited the Rylands this year. She insisted that the success at the parties had been because of Eddie and Mrs. Ryland's teaching and that they were due a reward. Mr. Ryland had business to attend to but Mrs. Ryland was never one to turn down an invitation to a social event. She never missed the ladies' sewing circle back in New York. Eddie managed to get the weekend off. Eddie had to admit he was pretty excited. He wondered how Bedford had changed since he left: its people, its places. He had trouble imagining it. Bedford seemed to be from a different lifetime.

The Edwards' departed earlier than them by a week. They began preparation for the midsummer party that the Rylands would be attending. The Rylands were not the only ones going. Numerous families from town would be there as well.

Eddie fell asleep reading his mechanics book.

He was jolted awake by the train braking. He opened his eyes to see his mother reading gathering their belongings. Eddie stretched. They cleared out of the train.

The whole family had come out to greet them. Mrs. Ryland hugged Ms. Edwards on sight. "It is good to be back, my dear." Mrs. Ryland said tearfully. Eddie shared a knowing smile with Samantha. The two women recounted stories in the dining room as if the Rylands had never left. Mrs. Ryland told of Eddie's heroism to her friend and how the Rylands had found their way, how they had become middle class. Mrs. Ryland said they had panicked when Mr. Ryland's business started going under and they had all overreacted. They were only slightly worse-off than they had been originally. She bragged that Eddie was on the track to becoming a full-fledged engineer. Ms. Edwards smiled at all this, listening attentively the whole time.

"I do hope that you will be able to return some day." Mary patted Mrs. Ryland's hand.

Eddie listened to them from the doorway.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his right arm. "I'm here to take revenge." Eddie froze at the touch of the unknown assailant. He turned his head to get a better look.

"Relax Eddie, I'm not a murderer." Samantha scoffed.

"Could have fooled me with that revenge line." He repositioned himself against the doorframe.

She shrugged, "I will stop when you stop."

"Over my dead body." He laughed.

"Suit yourself." She grinned. Eddie grinned back.

"Let's give them some time alone." She suggested. Eddie nodded and followed Samantha's lead.

They walked out on the lawn. Eddie was drawn to the tunnel in the hedge where he had spent much of his childhood tormenting his ugly neighbor. "Shall we?"He asked. "Be my guest." Samantha gestured to the bush.

Eddie ducked under the brush. It was dark. Then he felt a weight beside him. Samantha was in there too.

"It's a squeeze, isn't it?" He wondered out loud.

" You think? "She said. Eddie was six inches taller than her and broader. Samantha had grown too. Was there ever a doubt it would be a squeeze?

They gabbed about their work, and studies, and Nellie and Liam for a bit.

"They'll be married in one year at the most," Eddie said.

"Liam cares to much for Nellie's schooling. Two years," Samantha shot back.

"The lovesick fool's too impatient. One year," he firmly believed he knew Liam best.

"Two. I can do this all day." She quipped.

"Will you be married in two, Sam? Don't all girls dream of a double wedding with their best friend?" Eddie tried to turn the conversation around as conspicuously as possible. He given up on Samantha ever since his family situation changed, but now they were doing better. So could she possibly … ?

"I do not know." Samantha tugged a lock of hair.

"This whole party is to present you as a bachelorette, isn't it? I can always smell a scheme." Eddie noted.

"It is." She remarked without feeling. "It's ironic. I've become Prince Charming and this is my ball." She snickered.

Eddie didn't think that her little joke was something to laugh about. Sometimes he thought girls had it easy but he realized that they don't have much of a say in their fate now that he was witnessing it up close.

He tucked his knees under his chin. "Why isn't Nellie being presented?"

"We are all confident that Liam will propose to her. He will be twenty-one in two years' time, at least that is when _I_ think they will marry. He is an assistant engineer with his license. Grandmary is sure Nellie's will be content." Samantha explained.

Eddie understood. Grandmary's vision was beginning to reveal itself to himAlthough she was too young for marriage, it was time to start thinking about it. Eddie was not acceptable by Ms. Edwards' standards because his prospects were tentative and he was also only one year older than Samantha whereas Liam had his license and already an adult. It was all good and logical but Eddie couldn't help but think he still had a chance.

Samantha plucked some blades of grass.

"Have you met anyone yet?"He inquired.

"No. No one can keep up with me."She answered.

"I should have known." He jeered. He appreciated Samantha's confidence.

He hated himself for being so untroubled by Samantha's inability to find a match. In fact, he was kind of happy. After some time, he dusted himself off and stepped back into the sunlight.

SAMANTHA POV

Eddie offered to help Samantha to her feet. She took his hand. Then, curiously, the stupid boy lifted the her knuckles to his lips in one swift movement. She pinked at the intimacy of the gesture.

She felt a little light headed. _Keep it together, Samantha._

"Sam, save me a dance, will you?" He looked worried that she might run off. He held her hand a little tighter.

Samantha was filled with an overwhelming happiness. "I will!" She squeaked, growing redder by the moment.

"Fantastic!" Eddie said. He released her hand.

"Edward it is time to get ready for the party!"His mother yelled from the door.

"Duty calls." Eddie winked. He disentangled their hands and made his way towards his mother.

Hours later Samantha's hair was being pulled in every direction. "Stop moving, Sam." Nellie sighed.

Bridget burst through the doors. Bridget had a big fat smile slapped on her face. "I had no idea Eddie was such a charmer."

"You were spying on us?" she squirmed.

"Well you weren't exactly hidden from view." Nellie jumped on too. Samantha glared at her.

"Shame I couldn't hear what he said next. Tell me! Oh, what did he say?"Bridget's voice went an octave higher.

"He only asked me to save a dance for him." Samantha said.

" _Only?_ Big sister, you are living my dream. I would simply die if the boy I liked said he wanted to dance with me." Bridget swooned.

Nellie and Samantha both laughed at Bridget's antics. "I do like Eddie." Samantha had gotten used to saying it. After many dance lessons with Eddie last year, she had come to terms with her attraction to him.

"And he likes you, Sam." Nellie added. Samantha wanted to believe that. If it was not the case, then Eddie had just gotten her hopes once more.

"It's time." Little Jenny announced.

Samantha took one last look in the mirror. Her hair was in a french updo and she had applied some rouge to her cheeks. She felt …

"Beautiful." Nellie inserted the last pin in Samantha's hair. Yes, that was the word. It was a simple word.

All right. Tonight she would dance with Eddie and it would be unlike all the times they had practiced under his mother's watchful gaze. She perked up. Perhaps she would even work up the courage to wrangle him into a second dance. Her palms started to sweat.


	11. 1911 II

_Summer 1911_

 _Eddie – 17_

 _Samantha – 16_

EDDIE POV

Mrs. Ryland played with Eddie's tie. He insisted he could do it himself but his mother wanted to do it for the nostalgia. "Back in town. Just like old times." She said. The Rylands were staying in an inn at the moment. Mrs. Ryland pressed Eddie's suit jacket and put on her best earrings. "It's like we never left."She remembered her chat with Mary. Eddie knew his mother had exaggerated how far they had come. Mrs. Ryland was not getting work teaching as tastes changed. People did not have the luxury of hiring a private tutor anymore. Just this year, Mrs. Ryland had turned to doing laundry and other odd jobs to recover the lost salary. They were hardly close to their former status but they were not impoverished.

"The past is past, Mother." He reminded her. It would be dangerous if she slipped back into her old habits.

"Let me pretend, Edward."She snapped. She admired herself in the mirror some more. In truth, Eddie yearned for those days too. His mother no longer had the same sparkle in her eyes or the same flourish of hands.

He threw on his jacket and waited outside.

When the mother and son arrived arm-in-arm, the party was already in full swing.

"Eddie I will be at Mary's table. Behave yourself tonight." Ms. Edwards beckoned Mrs. Ryland.

Eddie was left alone at the entrance. He surveyed the party for any sign of Samantha. Then he noticed a group of girls giggling at him. Seconds later they were making their way towards him.

"Excuse me, are you Eddie Ryland?" One girl asked.

"The one and only."He said.

"I knew it was you! I told you, Charlotte." She turned to one of her friends. "We used to be in your class. It's us: Olivia Fordham and Clarisse Van Sicklen!"She said. He nodded at them both.

"I remember. I pulled out Clarisse's hair ribbon and got paint on your dress."He said.

"So you only remember us because we were your victims."Clarisse jested.

They talked over their shared memories as they walked towards the refreshments.

"You were such a nuisance in the fourth grade, but I see you've matured well." Olivia remarked.

"In more ways than one." She looked him up and down.

"So what have you been up to since you left us?" Clarisse put her hand on his forearm hoping to direct his attention back to her.

Eddie was not oblivious to the girls' affections. He had been flirted with and had flirted before. However, he only cared about one girl right now. Eddie pretended not to notice the touch because he didn't want to cause a scene. He carefully extricated himself to pour a drink.

"I'm a year away from finishing my studies." He said proudly.

"Gorgeous and smart." Clarisse squealed to Olivia.

"Excuse us while we powder are noses." The two ran off.

"Eddie?" A male voice called.

"Hm?" Eddie whipped around.

SAMANTHA POV

Samantha was working the crowd at her grandmother's request. Play a little piano and tell some good stories about her time in New York City. She just finished listening to Mrs. Leroux when she saw Eddie. He was finally alone. She saw that Olivia and Clarisse had approached him early on. She was annoyed that Eddie smiled and laughed with them when she saw them together. She pushed her jealousy down in order to socialize properly.

An hour later and he was already talking to another bothersome person: Jonathan Ayers. Jonathan was one of her many unfortunate suitors. While Samantha didn't like many of them because they were

bland, she actually hated Jon because he had an awful personality. He acted very kind on the surface but beneath that exterior he played mind games. He went to Lessing's Private School for Boys so she hadn't met him until a town function last year. In their first conversation he agreed with her every word. It was miraculous. Too miraculous. She later noticed he slipped in several questions about her inheritance. She learned that he thought he was entitled to a pretty girl and a good life just because he was born into it.

Anyway, she knew he was stirring up unnecessary trouble.

"Hello Eddie. Jonathan hasn't opened his mouth yet, has he?" She stood at Eddie's side.

"Yes, and he's been saying some pretty interesting things. Continue, Jon." Eddie said.

"Oh, um, well I was saying that men should receive a formal education. Apprenticing should be left in colonial days. If I were a single woman, I would want to be with a college man." He sniffed his wine.

"I see." Eddie gritted through his teeth. Samantha covered her growing smile. She saw the gears turning in his head. Eddie would get his revenge later. Whether it be physical or mental.

"Jon, why would you say that when I told you last week that Eddie was training at a firm?" Samantha preferred a more direct method.

Jon sputtered. "It slipped my mind, Miss Samantha!"

"Sure it did." She rolled her eyes.

Jon realized his mistake and changed topics. "Really, I feel sorry for you Eddie. Your mother looks so desperate tonight. If you ever need an excuse to leave early, you can count on me."

Samantha was shocked. Jon was rude but he wasn't usually this crass. Mrs. Ryland had been nothing but kind to her family. She admired that even though Mrs. Ryland wasn't able to afford the luxuries she used to she was always willing to give them to others. She could only imagine how Eddie felt.

"Thank you for your concern." He punctuated each word. _Why wasn't he doing anything?_

"I think I will take my leave. This room's too hot. I think I'd rather be in hell because the devil decided to join us all up here." With that he strutted to the door.

Samantha blamed Jonathan for Eddie's departure. She would need to find him before he left the property. But first... She formulated a plan. Something Eddie would have done.

"Here Jonathan. Let me get you the chef's special drink." She fake smiled. He gave her his wine glass. She walked to the bar. She made the grossest concoction she could with the available ingredients: Milk, tonic water, sugar, salt, pepper and cheese, fruit, and mustard.

"This is for you." She handed the mixture to Jonathan.

"Thank you, Miss Samantha." He was so flattered that he chugged the whole drink without inspecting its contents.

Samantha started searching for Eddie before she could see his reaction.

She walked outside just to see Eddie standing on the porch looking at the night sky.

"Eddie?" She said.

"Sam." His voice was clipped.

"Sorry Jonathan said those horrible things."She rubbed her arms.

"Don't worry." He said.

"No, Eddie I should stopped him before he started talking about -" He cut her off.

"It's not your fault, Sam. I mean it." He took her hand in his. She basked in the familiarity of this action. He turned his body to face her. Then he placed his hand on her cheek. She lifted her head. She searched her expression. They had been here before. Samantha felt doubt that they would move past anything more.

"Samantha." He broke the silence.

"Yes, Eddie?"She tilted her head into his palm.

Eddie smiled at this.

"I'd hate for you to end up with someone elitist like him. No. That's not true. There are plenty of decent college men out there. The truth is..." Something flickered in his eyes. "I'm jealous of whoever you'll choose. Which is why I want you to consider me a candidate." The intensity of his voice convinced her that he was serious.

"You were a candidate long ago, Eddie Ryland." She grinned.

When he was talking the space between them had gotten smaller. Samantha could feel Eddie's breath with each word. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. Then their lips were touching. Eddie inhaled and positioned his hands on Samantha's waist. Samantha looped her arms around his neck. It felt like they had just discovered each other's lips for the first time. His were warm. Samantha felt feverish. When they stopped she rested her head on his chest. He held onto her a couple minutes more


	12. 1911 III

_Winter 1911_

 _Eddie – 18 , Samantha – 16, Liam – 20, Nellie – 16, Bridget – 15, Jenny – 12, Willie – 4_

EDDIE POV

Eddie joined the Greenfield & Krause's, an engineering firm, as a clerk two years ago but a better term would have been lackey. He had weaseled his way into the company by staying in contact with a friend from his school back in Bedford. This friend was Liam MacNamara.

 _Fall 1908_

 _In Bedford, Eddie would get in trouble for weighing down another students desk with rocks or pawning off mud pies as food to other children. No one really liked Eddie because he was such a pest. No one liked Liam because he was always looking to fight. They were the school's biggest troublemakers. They were partners in crime and allies. When Liam was fifteen and Eddie was thirteen, Liam confided in Eddie that he was running away. Eddie was surprised to hear this coming from his level-headed friend._

 _"You're crazy." Eddie deadpanned._

 _Liam shook his head saying he,"just wanted to but his brain to real use instead of all this grammar nonsense". He said he planned to stay with his his brother-in-law in the city until he could find a job. Liam said his dream was to be an engineer. Eddie thought that might be a good job for Liam since he had the highest scores in math. Apparently, Liam thought the same about him._

 _"You would be a good engineer. You're pranking game has stepped up recently. We need problem solvers like you."Liam said._

 _Liam gave him his brother-in-law's address and told him to, "Write me if you're in trouble." Then he disappeared from Eddie's life._

 _Winter 1911_

But he reappeared very soon. Once the Rylands moved to New York, Liam got him the job at Greenfield's.

"I just can't get rid of you." Liam joked when Eddie first showed up at the office.

Initially, Eddie had just been a warehouse boy but he had climbed his way up the ranks to assistant engineer under the tutelage of Mr. Kenneth Powell. Powell was a junior associate. Along with his usual work he mentored the new boys. Eddie officially ended his training today. He just had to walk into Mr. Powell's office for his appointment. Soon Liam would eat his words. They'd be working side by side.

Eddie barged in. "Knocking was invented long ago, Eddie."Mr. Powell scowled. "I know. I know." Eddie conceded. "Eddie, aside from your lack of manners, it's been good. And now..." he got up from his leather chair to scramble through his desk. "I present this to you: your license." He stared at Eddie through his steel spectacles. Eddie gingerly took the proffered paper.

"Thank you, Ken. I'll do my best." He waited awkwardly to be dismissed.

"Eddie." Mr. Powell beckoned.

"Hm?" Eddie looked back to him.

"I need someone to come to England with me on a research trip. MacNamara was supposed to come but he's in the middle of a project for Mr. Greenfield. I think you'd be a fair candidate to go in his place." Mr. Powell went on.

Eddie didn't like being the second choice. He also wasn't sure if he could be around his unsocial boss for three months but, he reasoned, 'beggars can't be choosers'. Besides, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"This isn't a choice. I'm just letting you know, so you'd better be there on departure day. We leave on January 12th and return by say, April 11th". Mr. Powell finished by lighting a cigar.

 _Well then._ Mr. Powell shooed him away. Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when someone slapped him in the back.

"Eddie! Guess you heard the news. Now let's go over to Nellie's for dinner. I'm starving." Of course, it was Liam.

"Never pass up a free meal, do you? Why didn't you say anything about the trip before, you bastard? "Eddie proceeded to jab his friend for not telling him about the research trip.

"Thought you'd like ta here it from the horse's mouth." He referenced Mr. Powell. They squabbled the rest of the way to the Edwards's.

Bridget came to the door when they showed up at the house. They removed their coats.

"The food is almost ready. Everyone else is in the living room." She hurried back to the kitchen.

Eddie took in the blue living room. It was filled with pictures that commemorated the Edwards family line. It had thick armchairs and sturdy tables. There were drawings and a combination of books strewn along the secretariat. A fire was going. Cornelia bounced her son, Willie, on her knee. Gardner was watching Jenny play the piano. Liam was already chatting Nellie up. Bridget was working on the dinner. Samantha was reading the newspaper by the fireplace. He crept up behind her.

" _December 30_ _th_ _: The people of China elect Sun Yat-sen._ " He read the headline with vague interest.

"Eddie!" She stood up and flung her arms around him. He fell back at the sudden weight but steadied himself. They had been seeing each other since July. At times Eddie felt embarrassed when he thought of his sappy confession back then, but he knew he wouldn't have spent this time with Samantha if he hadn't done it.

SAMANTHA POV

"Dinner is served!" Bridget popped her head in from the dining room. Samantha dropped her arms to her sides. Everyone took their seats at the table. Eddie sat next to Liam and they sat across from Samantha and Nellie. Bridget was to Samantha's left. Samantha's mouth salivated at the meal. Bridget made onion soup and ham. In a matter of minutes the dinner was in full swing.

"Pass the carrots." Said Jenny.

"How's work been?" Gard asked the boys.

"A toast! A toast!", Willie cried.

"Great, Eddie's a bonafide engineer now!" Liam answered for his friend.

Gard and Cornelia both congratulated Eddie.

"That's great, Eddie!" Samantha gently put her hand on his under the table.

"I have better news, actually." Eddie was annoyed that Liam stole his thunder.

"What's that?" Samantha was intrigued. What could be better than what was already said?

"I will be traveling overseas with my boss, in two weeks." He announced.

"I think you forgot the important part, pal. It'll be a three month adventure. Poor Sammy. What will she do without you?" Liam chortled.

"I can handle myself just fine." Samantha said. She would miss Eddie. A lot. But she still had Nellie and her friends to rely on. This would be a new chapter in their lives. Samantha and Nellie would finish their education at Hannah Barnaby's College for Women within the year as well.

"So Eddie, where will you be going?" She continued.

"England."He replied.

"That's exciting. I've been to France but not England. You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back. Perhaps you'll meet the Queen for tea!" Samantha maintained her wild imagination through the years.

"Toast! Toast!" Willie screamed.

"All right, all right, Willie." Cornelia assuaged him.

"To Eddie's safe voyage in January and a joyous New Year!" She said.

Everyone lifted their glasses. Willie lifted his milk. They all clinked cups. After the meal everyone retired to the living room for the evening.

At some point Eddie and Samantha managed to slip away during one of Bridget's stories. Samantha led him to her an Nellie's shared room. There were only so many things they could talk about with her listening in.

"I can only hear that story so many times." Samantha said at last. Eddie agreed as he leaned on the windowsill. Samantha leaned on him.

"Oh, I wanted to give you something." Eddie just remembered. She pulled her head off his shoulder. He took something out of his coat pocket. He placed it in her hand.

It was the picture they took at Coney Island for Liam's birthday in October. "Thanks, I forgot you were holding onto this!" She ran her thumb over their smiling faces.

"One more thing." He put reached into his pocket again and scribbled something down on a scrap of paper.

She took the paper when he was finished. She felt a grin break out on her face when she looked at the messy handwriting.

"Is this where you're staying?" She realized the letters and numbers were an address.

"I was hoping you could write me. Whenever the mood strikes you. At least, I plan on writing to you." He trailed off.

"Losing your confidence, Eddie?" She teased.

Eddie chose that moment to kiss her. "No..." He smirked into the kiss. She touched the hair at the nape of his neck. Eddie's hands were beginning to roam over her torso. She snapped her eyes open and realized she had moved onto Eddie's lap. Eddie lightly kissed her jawline. This was supposed to be a heavy petting session(1). Samantha suddenly felt shy. Both their breathing was labored. Eddie abruptly stopped his administrations. He set Samantha down on her bed and turned away to rebutton his coat.

Eddie must have sensed her nervousness. Was he giving her time to readjust herself? Samantha spread out the wrinkles in her blouse.

"Eddie?"She broke the silence.

He turned around again.

"Are you… I … I hope you are not offended." She whispered.

To her surprise he chuckled.

"Sam," he looked at her firmly, " there are many things that offend me. This is not one of them."

"You're positive?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He pressed a lazy kiss to her cheek. To Samantha, this kiss was just as intimate as the one they had partook in minutes ago.

"Why, Mr. Ryland you've become so mature!" She stood up to leave.

"Now that. That offends me." He looked sullen.

Just then, a knock came from beyond the door.

"The parents want to know where you are. Gardner was not happy when Bridget mentioned she saw Samantha take you upstairs, boyo." Liam's voice was muffled.

Samantha cringed. Cornelia would give her an earful later on propriety. However she feared for Eddie more. She remembered the time Liam and Nellie had gone out past curfew.

She and Eddie took a deep breath . He held opened the door for her. She fixed her posture and looked on with determination. He followed her down the stairs.

(1) Period slang for making out.


End file.
